


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°12 : Lettre & Loup

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Angry Anakin, Anidala, Christmas Letter, Depressed Sith Lord, Drabble Collection, F/M, Frustrated Anakin, Legends Never Die, Love Letters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Lettre : Anakin Skywalker écrit une lettre pour son épouse Padmé Amidala.Loup : Lord Scourge est un loup solitaire...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lorsque vous aurez fini de lire le deuxième texte, vous aurez alors officiellement atteint la moitié du calendrier (et oui, déjà !). En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le menu du jour : Anakin qui écrit une lettre à son épouse, et un Sith (inconnu du grand public, lui aussi *snif* tu mérites mieux, Scourge) assez déprimé qui vient rajouter une touche sombre aux thèmes du jour.

**Jour n°12 - Lundi 12 décembre 2016**

**« Lettre & Loup »**

 

 

Lettre –

 

Padmé,

Sache d'abord que je n'écris _jamais_ de lettres à qui que ce soit, alors je m'excuse si tu trouves des erreurs de formulations ou des fautes d'orthographe... Bon, je vais même te l'avouer, je n'écris _jamais_ , tout court. À part certains comptes-rendus militaires, ce qui n'est absolument pas la même chose que d'écrire une lettre à sa femme.

Bref. Ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, mais comme la guerre est une préoccupation constante pour moi, elle s'est incrustée dans une lettre qui n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Désolé Padmé.

Mon autre préoccupation constante, à égalité avec le conflit qui me garde loin de toi, eh bien... c'est toi, mon Ange. Tu es dans mes pensées jour et nuit, et chaque jour qui passe renforce ma frustration d'être loin de toi. Je voudrais tellement être de retour à la maison, passer du temps avec toi, autant de temps que l'on veut et pas une durée imposée par nos devoirs respectifs. La chaleur de ton corps me manque, la tendresse de tes étreintes me manque, la douceur de tes baisers me manque, ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque me manque. _Tu_ me manques tellement que la douleur semble physique, comme si on avait ôté quelque chose d'important de mon corps. Dans mes rêves, je peux entendre ta voix douce, voir ton sourire éclatant et tes yeux pleins de tendresse.

Mon seul souhait pour ce Noël était de rentrer sur Coruscant pour que nous puissions passer les fêtes ensemble à la maison. Mais je n'ai pas été rappelé au Temple par le Conseil, alors je suis obligé de rester dans la Bordure Extérieure. Mais même si je n'ai pas pu rentrer, je voulais que tu reçoives un peu de moi pour Noël, alors j'ai eu l'idée de cette lettre. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré te la remettre en main propre.

Un joyeux Noël à toi, mon Ange, même si tu risques de te sentir un peu seule cette année. Avec tout mon amour,

Anakin Skywalker

_Et, debout, seule, dans son appartement coruscanti, une jeune Sénatrice versa quelques larmes de tristesse et d'émotion mêlées, serrant la lettre tendrement contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur._

 

 

 

Loup –

 

Lord Scourge était un loup solitaire, mais en grande partie par choix. L'immortalité était trop douloureuse pour la partager en compagnie de mortels, qui s'en iraient de toute façon avant lui.

Le rituel qu'avait réalisé l'Empereur sur lui avait certes eu l'effet escompté – ne jamais mourir –, mais parmi ses effets secondaires figuraient l'atroce souffrance physique et l'atrophie des émotions. Tel était le prix à payer pour manipuler les lois de la Nature grâce au Côté Obscur – même si Scourge n'avait jamais réclamé cette manipulation.

Les autres personnes évoluaient autour de lui, amis ou ennemis, mais lui-même était incapable de s'ancrer où que ce soit. Il avait même fini par trahir l'Empire pour aider les Jedi à vaincre l'Empereur Sith devenu fou.

Les seules émotions qu'il était encore capable de ressentir – en-dehors de la colère et de la rage que la douleur physique constante faisait naître –, étaient les émotions qu'il avait un jour éprouvées dans son « ancienne vie ». Il pouvait donc, par exemple, se souvenir dans les moindres détails de son premier amour...

Immortel et condamné à voir l'avenir arriver, il était pourtant incapable de lâcher les fantômes de son passé pour au moins pouvoir vivre dans le présent, en compagnie des autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez remarqué qu'Anakin parle surtout de lui, de ses émotions, de sa propre déception, et semble se soucier assez peu du ressenti de Padmé ? C'est volontaire, dans ce texte. En effet, j'ai souvent remarqué, dans la saga, qu'Anakin est égoïste et centré sur ses propres émotions, faisant fi de celles des autres. (J'ai aussi essayé de garder le ton d'Anakin-Épisode II, celui qui geint sans cesse xD)
> 
> Et ce pauvre Scourge... *attrape le Sith et lui fait un câlin* (Est-ce vraiment surprenant ? Je sais que vous savez tous que je suis une Sith moi aussi ^^')


End file.
